urbanterrorfandomcom-20200216-history
Urban Terror Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. ** Non-admin users can place the template on pages instead. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. ** Non-admin users can notify , or Wikia's Vandalism & Spam Task Force if a page should be locked. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. ** Non-admin users can undo individual edits, notify , or notify Wikia's Vandalism & Spam Task Force if a user should be blocked or have their edits rolled back. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. ** Non-admin users can suggest edits to , and even try out their own CSS and JS before submitting changes to an admin by editing or . Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on the wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Founder The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. Other than a special title, Founders have no more power than any other bureaucrat or admin. UrTWiki's founder is Cheese319, who is no longer active (and is no longer an admin). Who are this wiki's administrators? For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, must make you one. Please review I Want to Be an Admin. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.